ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Dazzling Surprise
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Dazzling Surprise would be an all-new movie based on the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic,'' ''a direct sequel to "Friendship Games" '''and serve as the fourth film in the Equestria Girls franchise. Synopsis Following on from arduous days of music and harsh competition in the Friendship Games, the Dazzlings return to Crystal Prep to avenge the Rainbooms with the aid of Crystal Prep's Twilight, Equestria's Twilight and the new kid on the block, '''JUKEBOX JAMES! Plot Practice with a Dazzling discovery The film recaps with Equestrian Twilight emerging through the unsealed portal and encountering Sci-Twi. The surprises don't stop there as an alien student - donned in a hoodie - enters the school, leaving Rainbow Dash and the rest of her group to be skeptical about his presence. Switching scenes, a loner Adagio sits in a coffee shop plotting revenge on the Rainbooms for their defeat - when a shooting star from the sky crashes to the ground, startling her. Rushing outside, she finds a special X-shaped guitar and notices that it's the legendary Axe of Star-Swirl The Bearded: a vigorous guitar that can harness both Equestrian magic and music. With an evil smile, she recruits the other Dazzling members via her cell phone. Roll opening credits. The new kid on the block The camera fades back to the school, wherein the new kid (who's referred to as James) comes out of Principal Celestia's office for a little school tour; Sunset Shimmer appears and asks to take that part first hand, much to Celestia's approval. While touring the school, the foreigner takes off his hood - much to The Rainbooms' esteem save for a perplexed Sci-Twi. Sunset Shimmer introduces herself, but the newbie stays silent - owing to the fact that he's never had any luck making friends where he used to live. Shimmer gazes back at the kid, sadly, but proposes an idea: talk with Fluttershy after school. Fluttershy accepts this offer via text message. After school story and waylay After school, the Rainbooms decide to go for another practice session; Rainbow Dash ponders about what song they should perform for The Principals' Celebratory Party. The others try to think, but none of them pop up a tune. At the same, Fluttershy ponders about James' whereabouts (It's from here that the other members don't know of him) and heads out of the music room to find him. Fluttershy locates him alone in another room, rapping about his tough times being maltreated. At that moment, she clandestinely calls up Rarity and Pinkie to join her in listening; Rarity being tearfully touched by his song. A nervous James comes to his senses about the three ponies as Fluttershy kindly introduces herself and the other two. James' prelude is the emulation to Fluttershy's character, even as she questions James' apathy toward Sunset Shimmer. As James brings up his life story, the other Rainbooms drop in out of curiosity. Everyone becomes impassioned (Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer in particular) from James' backstory - specifically from his special abilities. A tearful Fluttershy embraces James feeling sorry about him, but this inexplicably ponies up Fluttershy with his flowing magic and onto himself flabbergasting everyone in the room. Other than the magical flow, Rainbow Dash inquiries James of his other powers - only for a vast magic blast to blast him through the wall. Dash is dumbfounded by this, but Equestrian Twilight notices a familiar boot; Adagio materializes from her silhouette. Liar, liar love at first sighter As Adagio comes out from the shadow, Aria and Sonata follow along. Without warning, Adagio "apologizes" to the Rainbooms for their last battle; Sonata attempts to blow her group's cover, but Aria cups her mouth and fills in with a lie. A disoriented Sunset makes note of Adagio's guitar and questions about it with Adagio's response: a music store, smirking along with the other Dazzlings. She checks back on her watch (being 6:00 PM at best) and informs the other Dazzlings about practicing their new songs - much to the surprise of Sonata and James. With Sonata out of the room by Adagio and Aria, James wakes up from Rainbow's finger snap and asks Sunset about the beautiful girl, remarking how he's never seen a cute girl in his life. Sunset Shimmer and Equestrian Twilight bring it up to him that her name is Sonata Dusk, a member of the Dazzlings and big-time evil Siren; James passing her over as virtuous with Sci-Twi taking his opinion - yet Equestrian Twilight tries to fathom Sci-Twi and him that they're lying, given her long-term research on them. Pinkie calls up a slumber party for the whole group to come by and further discuss the topic, even James offering to bring his baby sister. The slumber party with Spike and another special guest We wipe transition to Pinkie's bedroom, where the group's slumber party is. James walks in and introduces his little sister, Alexis Penelope Jewel. Rarity & Pinkie remark about how cute and adorable she is and Pinkie even plays a little chase game with Alexis to occupy her. Equestrian Twilight perceives Spike's tail sticking out the window, opening it for him. He jumps in, licking her giggling face. Sci-Twi tells Equestrian Twilight about her similar dog; yet for this Spike, he's a dragon back in his mainland. James is later introduced to Spike and the Rainbooms as they continue to discuss about the Sirens. Eventually, the doorbell rings for a delivered pizza; everyone leaves the room except for James. Upon shutting and locking the door behind him, he hastily constructs a present for Pinkie. By his completion, all the ponies are asleep. Feeling overworked, James heads upstairs, takes a shower and heads into Pinkie's room to sleep. As he climbs into his sleeping bag and dozes off, James' magic flows into Pinkie - prompting her to pony up in her sleep. A suspicious Saturday The scene fades into a sunny Saturday morning; some aroma catches Pinkie Pie's nostrils, inducing to wake up her friends. Rarity finds the smell to be delicious and is able to detect it in the kitchen, where James (pancakes and dog biscuits) and Alexis (crepes, apple slices: store branded as remarked by her, and eggs) are making breakfast. While James hands over napkins that he cleans forgot, Applejack and Rarity begin to pony up with the magic also flowing back into James. The camera scrolls to an open window, where from underneath, the Dazzlings are bugging everyone's move. Every piece of Equestrian magic, that James somehow contained, flows into Adagio's guitar as well. As the Dazzlings depart other than a sad Sonata, Sci-Twi takes off for her little vacation leaving the other Twilight to superintend the rest of her group - who begin to raise questions about their virtue including James, whenever he does something nice to them. James' belief is the Dazzlings and that Sunset Shimmer hits the nail on the head beginning with her flashbacks to Adagio's "apology". Having finished breakfast and redressing, the group heads out. A new Dazzling plot The Dazzlings are back at the site, where they and the Rainbooms last fought; Adagio goes over her plan to both Aria and their apprentice, Trixie. Concurrent with this, Sonata begins to bewitch James; Aria flicks her hand in front of her to make her direct attention on their vengeful plan. Trixie precipitates another plot: once the magic has been restored on the guitar, any musical counterspell will be ineffectual against them. Even so, she'd trap the frail Rainbooms like last time. Adagio clinches this deal, notwithstanding Sonata's callback to James and his chances of liberating the Rainbooms. This gives the fiendish Adagio another coup de main for Trixie, much to the fright of Sonata. Adagio laughs evilly and the scene transitions to a stage setup. Nearly party time.....or not James and Alexis assist Pinkie's intimate surprise over to the party setup, revealing it to her to be a huge metallic-carved party cannon. An animated Pinkie jumps for joy and hugs James at this remark. From afar, Trixie sneaks behind the stage - gripping onto a huge sack. With Pinkie out of the picture (as she gossips to the Rainbooms about her homemade gift), Trixie shoves a heedless James in the sack, stuffs him into the cannon and blasts him into oblivion. The Rainbooms are caught off guard by this as Trixie releases the trap door on them. Adagio walks forward, congratulating her for the feat. The party's downfall Starry darkness has fallen and the party has begun; Vinyl Scratch jams with her music as everyone dances the night away. The Rainbooms are still stuck under the stage, Rainbow Dash tries to bust out - even ignoring Applejack's advice: give up. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer grab a hold of her as she recomposes and questions about James' fate. Equestrian Twilight is uncertain of her remark but positive that he'll eventually come. Suddenly, James magically appears and the Rainbooms welcome him in open arms. Rainbow Dash begins to pony up and the magic flows onto James by & by. Up above, the guitar becomes fully juiced with Equestrian magic. Adagio begins to play, metamorphosing the Dazzlings into their Siren forms - yet brawny than ever with the support of their singular father, Forte Luster. The final battle (Part 1) From under the stage, James informs the bad and good news to the girls: the stage is amid a powerful magical barrier and that he managed to photograph Adagio's guitar, showing it to the Equestrian Twilight - revealing to be the Axe of Star-Swirl The Bearded. Given that the guitar is in the wrong hands, the Dazzlings are unstoppable. James calls out the Rainbooms' instruments for the final battle, confusing the group at first but he clears it over. Meanwhile, Applejack reminds James that they can't get out as he blushes with a smile and Rainbow Dash clashes over Pinkie Pie not setting the stage, though she denies it and said that it was Principal Celestia's decision. Rarity scolds Pinkie, despite being the party planner, but retorts that it wasn't her fault as Fluttershy tries to calm the group down. A big verbal fight transpires onto the girls, overwhelming James to tears; they stop their fight at this sight. While Fluttershy tries to solace a teary James, he proclaims about his sensitivity and due to that consequence, it's like he's being pestered all over again. Applejack asks to forgive everyone's quarrel, which James accepts. This aspect transforms James, eliciting him to pony up and destroy the magic barrier with a magic blast. A shocked Rainbow stares at what just happened but snaps out of her trance and with a determined smile, tells the group to get their instruments. Alexis, on the other hand, rushes home after all this excitement. The final battle (Part 2) For the present, The Dazzlings' performance hypnotizes the crowd and makes them supreme. At the same time, the Rainbooms rush out with their instruments and try to perform a musical counterspell that defeated them before; this - along with their various musical attacks - are proven to be fruitless. Sunset takes a stand for the Rainbooms to cross the musical streams in hopes that it'll cease them in their musical tracks, but while tiptoeing to them - Adagio surprises the Rainbooms with a power chord from the Axe, blasting them afield. Serendipitously, James uses a web line (similar to Spider-Man) to catch the girls right in the nick of time, much to a vexed Adagio as she hits the same chord to knock James out. Thanks to his cat-like reflexes, James somersaults the attack - but it hits the Rainbooms again and they nearly throw in the towel. Sunset Shimmer encourages James to help them out, seeing that it was all up to him - but reflects that there's nothing he can do and no one would like him because he's different. She sways him to forget about his past, focus on the future and that he could accomplish anything if he believes in himself, particularly on the inside. After contemplating the girls in desperate help, James glowers at the Sirens and bursts out into a rap song about his life, resurgence with new friends and what real magic is. Equestrian magic manifests itself onto the Rainbooms and James. After James finishes his song, he extends his hand in the air and the magic inaugurates into a special glove to harness the Magic of Friendship. He then confronts the Sirens about how the Magic of Friendship will always prevail through tough times (past or present) regardless of the guitar, which makes the Rainbooms levitate off the ground. James throws a web line at Sunset Shimmer to join in the fun and tells her to take the lead. After another oration, a big beam zaps down on the Sirens and converts them back to their normal selves again. A Dazzling Apology James, with his eyes closed and gritted teeth, still has his hand up in the air - but Rarity sets it down gently informing him that the battle's over. Upon flashing his eyes open, he briskly rushes over to Sonata and asks if she's alright; to which she is as she looks up to James and smiles. The Rainbooms close in on the Dazzlings and their broken guitar, when Sunset makes a request that the Sirens should be locked in Tartarus back in Canterlot. James withholds her suggestion as he's hugged by a scared, teary Sonata. In spite of Sunset's choice, Equestrian Twilight thinks it would be a good idea to take them to Equestria and refine them; Adagio takes the agreement unlike Aria, who reluctantly takes the offer with an enforced huff. James concurs with Equestrian Twilight, even though he's never heard of it, and assures that the decision was perspicuous. Sonata breaks down in James' arms asking for forgiveness to which he does off the bat, saying that he'll make up his time with her. IT'S PARTY TIME! By then, James tells Pinkie to fire up the party cannon and commence the party with the Rainbooms performing their new song: "The Sky's The Limit". Parallel to that moment, James notices Aria sitting alone - looking down like a sad puppy. He approaches her and asks if she would like to dance with him, nodding her head while smiling. Aria apprises James that Sonata had a huge crush on him, beginning with his introduction to the school. He confesses that he felt the same way about her, accidentally bumping into Sonata - evoking both a blush and smile. Aria pushes James a little closer to Sonata, where they hold hands, waltz and share a kiss. Goodbye from Jukebox James As a windup, the scene changes to the school's statue at night - where Equestrian Twilight and the Dazzlings are preparing to leave. James stops Twilight for a second and asks her if he can come along, wanting to know what it's like to live in Equestria. She approves the request and informs that she'll tell about it upon arrival. James turns back to the girls and tells them he's going home, for now, even entreating to the girls that he loves his sister. Before everyone heads off into the portal, James furnishes the Rainbooms with special watches (either to call him for danger or leisure) and they group hug him, Twilight and the Dazzlings. When all is said and done, the Dazzlings, Equestrian Twilight and James walk through the portal. The shot cuts away to the Rainbooms smiling and waving goodbye; Rarity tearing up again as James reflects that "he'll miss the school too". The shot ascends into the starry sky, fades to black and the end credits roll. Cast * Tara Strong: Sci-Twi/Equestrian Twilight * Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy ** Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna * Cathy Weseluck: Spike * Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's singing voice * Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, and Rarity's singing voice * Marÿke Hendrikse: Sonata Dusk ** Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk's singing voice * Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze ** Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze's singing voice * TBA: Forte Luster * Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry * Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon * Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia New Voices * Jason Pleasant: Jukebox James (Talking and Singing Voice) * Alexis Grayson: Alexis Blade (Talking and Singing Voice) Songs Songs From "Rainbow Rocks" * "Better Than Ever" - Rainbooms * "Under Our Spell" - Dazzlings * "Welcome To The Show" - Dazzlings Vs. Rainbooms New Songs * "One Of A Kind" - Jukebox and Fluttershy * "Love Bug" - Jukebox and Sonata Dusk * "Don't Give Up" - Sunset Shimmer * "Trust Me (Don't Give Up - Reprise)" - Sunset Shimmer and James * "This Is The End" - Dazzlings * "Jukebox James's Rap" - Jukebox * "The Sky's The Limit" (Party/End Credits Song) Trivia * Both Twilights have their first meeting together. * James and Sonata both have a love at first sight moment. * The Dazzlings are reformed at the end of their final battle. * When the Rainbooms were arguing, no one except Sunset Shimmer and Equestrian Twilight noticed that James was highly sensitive until he started crying. * Sonata & James make their love confession, becoming lovers at the end of the movie. * In the opening, The Dazzlings discover a special guitar that makes them twice as powerful. * James's glove is similar to the one that Michael Jackson wears. * The magic flows are kind of similar to "Friendship Games", albeit it was the Magic Of Friendship that gave James the strength. * Alexis returns to the party, when the battle was over. * In the movie's prologue, The Dazzlings (as mentioned from the story) are in different directions; Aria's an inspiring and successful singer without her gem, Sonata's a babysitter and Adagio's all alone in hatred. * James lives in Ponyville in the end, but didn't have a stroke of luck on where to live in. Dialogue 'The Dazzlings Return' *'Adagio': Well, well, well. If it isn't the rambunctious Rainbooms. It's such a thrill to see you again *'Sonata': Sorry, I thought we came back for...... *'Aria': (covering Sonata's mouth) A little nice apology to you and uncovers Sonata's mouth *'Sonata': Oh, right. *'Sunset Shimmer': M'kay. 'The Slumber Party' *'Alexis': (Singsongy voice) You can't catch me! out her tongue, blowing a raspberry *'Pinkie Pie': (Singsongy voice) Ready or not, here I come Alexis *'Alexis': (cheerfully) AHHH! *'James': Take it easy up there, sister. *'Alexis': TELL PINKIE THAT, BIG BRO! Axe-celent Story * James: Okay for the bad news, we're trapped. Worse news, there's some sort of barrier above the door we fell in. But the good news? I was able to a pic of the guitar that... um.... * Twilight (Equestrian): Adagio had? * James: Yeah, thanks. Do you know what kind is it? Looks like a "Dean" to me... * Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure it's a "Jackson" * Twilight (Equestrian): (Scared) Oh my... this isn't no ordinary guitar. It's THE AXE OF STAR SWIRL! * James: . . . Wha? * Twilight (Equestrian): Only the rarest guitar known to mare. Long ago, a stallion named Star-Swirl The Bearded made a special guitar to spread peace, harmony and friendship all around Equestria through music. Until such a time that a mysterious updraft violently swept the guitar into the clouds, never to be seen again. Star Swirl perceived that Equestria will face disaster if that guitar fell in the wrong hooves. * James: Okay, okay. So you're saying that Star-Swirl has made a guitar that can spread some goodness of this "Equestria" you say? Yet if it falls in the wrong hooves... at the Rainbooms ...or hands, back to Equestrian Twilight it'll be the end of us all? * Twilight (Equestrian): In the words of Big Mac, "Eeyup". * James: (Squeaky voice) ... Oh boy. Don't Start This! Part 1 * Applejack: Come on Rainbow, y'all just wearin' yerself out. Give it a break. * Rainbow Dash: (Angrily) I'll decide when to take break, Applejack to Pinkie ...and as for YOU. If you haven't made this location for the party, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! * Pinkie Pie: What? Principal Celestia made that decision, not me. * Rarity: (Scolding Pinkie) That's kind of ironic - and specifically adequate to say - since that; oh, how do I put this? I don't know... oh yes. to Pinkie in anger THAT YOU'RE THE PARTY PLANNER! * Pinkie Pie: I know I'm the party planner, I just didn't know that the Dazzlings would turn up here. * Applejack: She's got a point there, you know. * Rainbow Dash: Oh! So you're siding with Pinkie now!? * Applejack: Kinda. * Rainbow Dash: (Shouts) DON'T ANY OF YOU REMEMBER, WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME THAT WE WERE HERE!? * Sunset Shimmer: We're aware, but why are you letting this get to you? * Rainbow Dash: Did you not hear the story? WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO BE VAPORIZED IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW! * Pinkie Pie: (Shouting) I'M TELLING YOU, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! * Fluttershy: Alright, let's get too hasty. Why don't we all just calm down and think positively... like about kittens and then think of an escape plan. * Rainbow Dash: YOU think about kittens with your shy attitude and that silly Fluttershy TAMBOURINE! * James: '''Girls... please. Remember in the school? '''Don't Start This! Part 2 * Shimmer, Chrystal Prep and Equestrian Twilight walk backwards, James cradles down in the fetal position and tears up as the argument derives * James: (Tearing up) Girls... please... stop fighting... How can we make things better right now? This is just hideous... PLEASE!!! OUT CRYING * arguing stops and the four gaze at James * Applejack: Uh, is it just me or did our fight make James into a waterfall? * rest of the rainbooms shrug * Applejack: BURST. INTO. TEARS? * Rainbooms: Ohh... * Applejack: (Walks up to James) What's wrong, sugarcube? * James: (Teary) It just suppresses me to see people hash over nothing. Makes me live in the past. Had I never come to... whatever this place is, I would've rather kept my hood down. * Rainbow Dash:' '"Kept my hood down" 5x... Turns back to James Wait, that's the reason why you're hiding from us friends here? To hide your past? * James: (Teary) Did I stutter? Gallery The Dazzlings New Look (1).png|The Dazzlings New Look A Dazzlings Surprise Poster (1).png|Movie Poster #2 commission_for_jasonples_by_limedazzle_dd08qus.png|Fluttershy and Applejack Comforting JJ|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jasonpleas/art/Everything-will-be-alright-786500675 Category:Movies Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Animation Category:Jazzymac's Ideas Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:Jukebox James